


《暗河》

by Amant



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amant/pseuds/Amant
Summary: /cp42。/属于夏天的郁热和迷茫。/感觉这个偏意识流。





	《暗河》

**Author's Note:**

> /cp42。  
> /属于夏天的郁热和迷茫。  
> /感觉这个偏意识流。

《暗河》

夏日闷热的下午。

窄小杂乱的出租房，随意叠放的cd和词本，被阳光晒得灼热的暖黄色窗帘，破旧的小空调吹着迟钝和湿热。

糊涂地在柔软的眼睫上摊开的汗水，沙发上赤裸着交叠的人影，滚烫融合的吐息和唇瓣，热烈得赤诚的交合让快感抵死缠绵。

夏天是适合做爱的季节。

黄明昊紧紧地拥住怀里的人，热烫的胸膛和陈立农的后背肌肤相贴。他挺腰让自己硕大发硬的性器进得更深，在身下的人发出绵软的呻吟时低下头咬住了他的肩膀。

陈立农青涩瘦削的肩线在他的舌尖和齿关里变得乖顺，细嫩白皙的肌肤上印下清浅微红的齿痕。

黄明昊用手将他的臀瓣揉捏着掰开，狠狠地往前一撞。后入本就方便他将自己送进那片温软，现在他这么一撞更是差点将性器底部的两个囊袋都给插进去。

陈立农被黄明昊快速猛烈的冲撞插得上半身瘫软在沙发上，无力的手指抓着湿了一小片的沙发，断断续续地呜咽着，让身后的人轻一点慢一点。

黄明昊也不明白自己为什么这一次做得这么狠，他几乎是红了眼一般地往陈立农的体内撞去，狠狠地擦过他熟悉的那一块敏感的软肉，碾压摩擦着往前直至更深更窄的地方。

灼热的情欲流成汗水，胸膛的骨架下是熊熊燃烧的快感熔炉，心脏的热量砰砰地跳动着催生毁灭。黄明昊在自己被汗水糊住的视野里看见了被他们过分肆意的动作撞得瘫倒在地上的一大叠cd。

无声的音符在五线谱上沉默燃烧，黄明昊发觉自己完全阻止不了火舌的舔舐，他只能眼睁睁地看着他和陈立农那个青涩的梦在火焰里起舞，最终只剩下一片灰烬。

灰烬究竟是会重生，还是会就此沦为死寂。

黄明昊不知道。

他掰过陈立农的下巴和他接吻，唇齿之间的缠绵悱恻热烈，他们身下结合的快感也越攀越高，直至白茫茫一片的望不见尽头的巅峰。

他们在高潮的余韵里相拥，闭着眼睛接吻。黑色的视线范围之内有欢笑，有泪水，有梦，有爱，有乖离，有重聚，还有过去，和看不见的未来。

陈立农伸出手去摸黄明昊的眼尾，在他们喘息的时候温柔地用唇瓣和他相蹭。

他们的未来被雾气蒸腾，他们的现在黏稠不堪。一切都是腾腾冉冉的水雾，盛夏的情事裹着濒临死亡的烈火，又从生命的长河上升起。

他和他都看不见未来。他们是在水中燃烧的火。

是在暗处涌淌的河。

end.


End file.
